


Love and Joy

by RogueCompanion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Childhood Friends, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Spirit, F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parental Interference, all grown up, but everything is ok now, health scare, kissing under the mistletoe, mentions of minor character death, playful banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueCompanion/pseuds/RogueCompanion
Summary: Ben returns home for Christmas for the first time in years. He gets more than he expected when he runs into a memory from his past.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Love and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this little slice of Christmas spirit and that this time of year brings you hope and happiness.
> 
> Thank you so much for the incredible [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo) for taking a look at this and fixing my numerous mistakes on such short notice. You are an angel and I love you!
> 
> Happy Holiday's y'all!

[ ](https://imgur.com/GC8GH4u)

Christmas was Ben’s least favorite holiday. The idea of the tense family interactions that seemed obligatory for this time of year was enough to get his jaw clenching. It’s the reason why he’d spent the last decade or so avoiding it all, losing himself in his “very important” work and passing feeble apologies onto his pleading mother. 

However, his father’s near fatal heart attack earlier this year was enough of a scare for everyone to put aside the strain caused by a childhood of neglect and guilt and come together to try to repair relationships that pretty much everyone involved thought well and truly severed. 

And because of that, he now found himself back in his hometown for the first time in as long as he could remember, aside from when he rushed to the hospital to be by his father’s side in what they had all assumed would be his final moments. When he wound up making it through the ordeal, the whole family decided to let bygones be bygones and make more of an effort with one another. It didn’t mean he’d forget about everything he went through as a child, hell, it didn’t really even mean that he forgave his parents necessarily. Just that they wouldn’t let those things continue to hurt themselves or each other anymore.

So now he’s here, entering the community center he hadn’t been in since he was a small boy, picking up his mother from one of her many volunteer obligations. Looking around, it was just as he remembered it, the same scuffed tile floors and peeling wallpaper. The sound of a piano and children singing permeated the air, and he followed it through the open doors of the auditorium. His eyes roamed the room, taking in the same old red velvet covered seats he sat in many times as a child, following the aisle up to the brightly lit stage where a dozen children were singing Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Looking off to the side of the children was probably the newest thing in the entire building, a shining black baby grand piano, and behind it, the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen. 

He stared for he didn’t know how long, taking in the ease with which her fingers danced across the keys, and the bright smile that lit up her face when she’d glance up at the children every once and awhile. So enamored was he that he didn’t hear his mother approaching from behind, jumping in shock when she placed her hand upon his shoulder to get his attention. 

“Jesus, Ben! What’s wrong with you? You ready to go or what?” She looked at him mockingly before turning and heading back out of the room. He glanced up at the stage one more time, before rolling his eyes and turning to follow his mother.

~~~

The next day, Ben was sitting in his parent’s kitchen, answering some work emails, frustration clear on his face, when a commotion at the front door grabbed his attention. 

“Han, Leia, I brought the groceries!” A lilting British accent rang out along with the thumps of the front door swinging open and slamming shut once more, as well as a few whispered curse words. Moments later, someone was entering the kitchen, stumbling with arms full of canvas grocery bags. Ben jumped up and rushed to assist, not taking notice of the person who’d entered until after he’d set down half of the load that she’d carried in. She set her burden down beside his, and that's when he finally looked up into the face of the same beautiful woman he’d seen playing the piano the previous afternoon.

“Hi, Han and Leia are out right now. I’m, um, I’m actually their son,” he stammered, putting his hand out to shake hers in introduction. 

“Oh, I know who you are, Ben Solo,” she smirked, placing her hand in his. 

“You do? Ah, you do. Of course, my mother must have said something,” he looked relieved not to have to explain himself to this stranger, shaking her hand gently. 

“Nope!” Her smile was wide and mischievous. 

“Oh, um, well then, how do you?”

The sound of the door opening drew both their attention. 

“Rey? Honey, do you need any help bringing the groceries in?” His mother’s voice rang from the front hall. 

“Rey?!” He turned back to her in shock. 

“No, Leia. I got it all. Your son was a wonderful help.” She stared him down, smile still firmly in place as she nodded to his question, taking glee in his recognition. “Rey Kenobi, at your service.” She bowed mockingly at him. 

“But, how? Last I heard, you were like a big time actress on Broadway or something.”

“Definitely not big time. And definitely off broadway. My, rumors do get exaggerated. Either way, I’ve been back for almost five years, Ben!” Her demeanor, for some reason, left him feeling chastened. 

“Really? Five years?” He seemed unable to believe it. 

Before their conversation could proceed any further Leia rounded the corner, distracting them both once more. 

“Oh Rey, you are so sweet. Thank you so much for doing that for me. I just didn’t know when I’d have the time with Han’s appointment this afternoon and needing to have all of those cookies done by tomorrow.” Leia pulled Rey into a hug, flashing a wink at Ben over her shoulder as she did. “And Ben! Thank you so much for helping her. I always knew you were a good boy.” Leia moved to hug her son as well, who awkwardly patted her back as he gave Rey a goofy look. 

“Yeah, ma. It was nothing.”

Pulling back she looked at them both. “Well then, Rey, can I fix you something to eat?” 

“No, thank you. I best be going, I too have much to do before the bake sale tomorrow.”

“Of course, well, thank you again. We’ll see you tomorrow dear.” With that, Leia bustled off to start emptying the grocery bags. 

“It was no problem at all. I’m happy to help. I’ll see you tomorrow, hope to see you there too, Ben.” She smirked at him once more before moving to exit the house. 

Leia stopped trying to look busy and stared down her son instead as they both listened intently for the front door to open and close once more. 

“Hiya Rey,” Ben heard his father greet as she opened the door to leave. “Leaving so soon?”

“Hello Han! Afraid so, I have my own baking to be doing. Your appointment go well?” 

“Sure did. Healthy as a horse, I told you all I’d kick that heart attack’s ass, didn’t I?”

Ben rolled his eyes at his mother at that who smiled affectionately back. 

“You sure did. Well, have a good afternoon, I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

“As if Leia would let me out of it!”

They heard Rey laugh at that and her footsteps move off before the front door closed. The sound barely reached their ears before both mother and son were speaking. 

“That was Rey Kenobi?”

“Isn’t she just the sweetest girl?”

“I mean, I guess,” Ben conceded, figuring his question was rather redundant. “I thought she lived in the city.”

“She did for a short while. Moved back when her grandfather took ill a few years ago. She stayed by his side taking care of him for two whole years, gave up a very promising career in acting. We all thought for sure she’d go back when old Ben Kenobi passed last year, but she stayed. Took on the music teacher position at the middle school and has devoted all of her spare time to helping out at the community center. She’s basically organized the entire Christmas Program this year.” His mother looked wistful talking about the girl he remembered as nothing more than an annoying shadow from his childhood.

“I didn’t realize that Ben had passed away,” he said, a slight twinge of guilt echoing inside of himself.

“Yeah, he’d been battling cancer for many years, but it took a bad turn and Rey came rushing home to be with him. The relationship those two had was incredible to witness. They were all each other had.” Her eyes became misty as she thought about it. Clearing her throat, she continued, “Anyways, you probably didn’t realize at the time, but she handled everything for us while your father was in the hospital back in April. Maintained the house, took over my responsibilities at the community center, put together a meal train with all the neighbors. She was truly a Godsend for us during that time.”

Ben was shocked. “I had no idea about any of that.”

His mother gave him a look that he’s sure she meant as comforting, but came off as more than a little patronizing. “You couldn’t have known, Benny. You haven’t been around for awhile now, how would you?”

He nodded, considering her words. A few months ago, a statement like that would have set him off, but the hours of therapy were beginning to finally sink in. He realized that he was responsible for the choices he made in the past and the rift that was slowly being mended with his parents.

Shaking himself out of his own head, he turned to his mom, “Did you want some help with these cookies?”

“I would love that,” she reached up to kiss his cheek and pat his shoulder before beginning to pull items out of the grocery bags.

~~~

The following day found Ben unloading boxes of cutely wrapped Christmas cookies from his mother’s car while his parents went into the community center building to make sure everything was set up. 

“Need any help there?” The gorgeous British accent that haunted his dreams the night before rang out from behind him.

“Normally, I’d say no, but I think my mother would actually murder me if I dropped one of these boxes because I tried to carry them all at once. So yes, thank you, I would very much appreciate that.” He smiled over his shoulder at her.

“I think you’re probably right about that murder thing,” she said cheekily as she moved up beside him to grab a box. “Has she always taken bake sales so seriously?”

“No,” He stated with resounding finality. “When I was a child, she was far too busy for things like this, would grumble insufferably anytime the school requested her participation in something of the sort. It’s why it’s kind of funny to see it now.”

“Well, time has it’s way of changing some people, no?” He wasn’t sure if he was imagining just how loaded that question was or not.

“Yeah, I suppose it does,” he stared at her beside him. “It’s good to see you again, Rey.”

She laughed. It was a magical sound and he longed to hear it again.

“I never thought I’d live to see the day when Ben Solo, of all people, would say that it was good to see me.” 

He blushed at her jab, “Why’s that?”

“I’m not sure if you remember, but when we were growing up, you treated me like a plague rat!” She laughed at his stricken look.

“No, I didn’t!” He stuttered out, looking thoroughly embarrassed, “Did I?”

“You very much did,” she said matter-of-factly. “Not that I really blame you, I was six years younger than you, and my more than obvious crush I’m sure was obnoxious.”

“Cr - crush? You what now?” He stopped in the middle of the street, staring her down as she continued walking.

“Oh, you can’t tell me you didn’t know!” She turned to look at him.

“I really didn’t,” he licked his lips before moving forward once more. “I mean, I figured you were just a lonely kid. Which I totally related to, but at the same time, I didn’t understand what a fourteen year old boy could possibly have in common with an eight year old girl.”

“You know, Poe never seemed to have an issue with that,” She said cheekily, but appeared to instantly regret it if the look on her face was any indication. 

The “friendly” feud between him and Poe Dameron was widely known. Their parents had been friends and so they were forced upon each other frequently in their youth. Poe seemed to be everything that Ben wasn’t to the outside observer, but they were really quite similar. And because of that, they were constantly competing with one another.

“Although,” Rey’s voice pulled him back from dark thoughts of his childhood friend. “You were probably ten times more mature than Poe too, probably still are. So that might just be the explanation for that one.” She nudged him with her elbow playfully.

“That’s entirely possible. You wouldn’t know he was actually three years older than me, based on his behavior.” He attempted to reassure her that she hadn’t upset him with her Poe comment.

“You really wouldn’t. Anyways, I always preferred your company. Poe was too loud and energetic. I was just always looking for somewhere quiet to read.” Her eyes took on a faraway quality, remembering, like himself if he had to guess, when she’d first moved in with her grandfather. A lonely 6 year old, who’d been shuffled around an unforgiving foster system until finally, her maternal grandfather was found and took her in.

“I do seem to recall your nose always being in a book,” he looked up to notice that they’d reached the front doors of the building. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been standing in front of them now, but he sincerely hoped that his parents weren’t watching them from inside, along with any number of gossipy neighbors. He reached out to open the door and allow her to enter first.

“You remember that? How could you? Your nose was always stuck in a book too, I’m surprised you noticed anything about the world around you. Too busy trying to escape it.” She laughed, her arm brushing against his as she moved inside. 

“You would know, sweetheart,” he laughed back.

“Yeah, I would. Wouldn’t I?” 

His mother rushing to relieve Rey of her box halted their conversation.

“Thank you, children! Is that all of the boxes, Ben?” She was slightly out of breath, full on public service persona in place.

“I think so, but I gotta go shut the trunk and lock up the car.” He looked around at the cheesy decorations of the familiar lobby, red and green streamers hung low from the ceiling, equally bright plastic table cloths adorning rickety folding tables. A few local shops had apparently set up tables as well, handing out information on their business and holiday swag. 

“Why don’t you go do that, Ben?” Rey suggested, reaching to pull the box he was holding out of his arms. One of her hands brushed against the hard planes of his stomach, causing them both to shiver.

He cleared his throat, “Um, yeah. Thanks, Rey.” With that he turned and all but ran back to the car, his breathing labored, but not at all due to exertion. Leaning his forehead against the cool metal of his mother’s SUV, he took deep breaths trying to calm his pounding heart. 

He couldn’t remember the last time a woman affected him like this. He wasn’t sure how he would survive the day, working side by side with Rey, but he was eager to return and find out.

~~~

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Everyone was busy with transactions and chatting with neighbors. Rey was stunning to see in action; she was friendly with everyone, knew every neighbor that entered the building, and each interaction was sincere. It was incredible to see each member of the community touched by Rey’s kind heart, even if it was just her remembering small pieces of their lives. She made people feel special.

He’s certain that at one point, his father caught him staring at Rey, the old man winking when he caught his eye. He’d never hear the end of it from either of his parents at this rate.  _ Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound. _

He stayed close by all day, helping where he could, catching up with neighbors from his childhood, and reacquainting himself with Rey Kenobi. He’d even been suckered into being her test audience for Friday evening’s Christmas Program’s dress rehearsal. He was honestly looking forward to it.

Rey took off shortly after they’d closed up shop, being one of the ones who came in early to decorate. So Ben stayed behind with his parents and a few others to help clean up. 

His father cornered him in the custodian closet as he was searching for a broom and dust pan. 

“You and Rey seem to be getting quite chummy,” he smiled smugly.

“She was the only person here today even close to my own age. Of course I’m going to gravitate towards her. I swear it felt like being a child again, stuck at one of mom’s boring parties, looking for any shred of connection to someone my age.” His eyes alit on the broom he’d been looking for, grabbing it and turning to leave. His father still blocked the exit.

“Right, you would have looked at anyone your age today like you were looking at Rey,” His arms were crossed as he leaned against the door frame, very clearly having no intention of moving.

“Are we really doing this right now, Dad?” Ben asked annoyed. “I would have figured you’d be dying to hurry this up so we could get home.”

“We both know, if I said any of this within hearing range of your mother, she’d be planning your wedding immediately. I figured you would appreciate me coming to you while she’s distracted.”

The old man had a point. “Fine, yes, Rey is very nice and attractive. It doesn’t change the fact that it doesn’t mean anything, I’m going back home after Christmas, and her life is here. So we’ll be friends, and that’s the final word on it, got me?” He was getting worked up, broom grasped tightly in one hand, while the other was pointing harshly at his father.

“Ok, ok, I’ll drop it,” Han lifted his hands up in surrender, moving aside to let his son pass. “Just saying, I always thought you two would be good for each other.” And with that the old man walked away, leaving his son fuming and wondering about the safety of the broom.

Sometime later, Ben was still fuming, angrily sweeping the floor of the lobby area as people worked around him clearing out the folding tables and chairs. He couldn’t quite figure out what exactly it was that his dad had said that upset him so much. Maybe it was that he actually was very attracted to Rey, and the idea of returning to the city and his rigid corporate job was kind of tearing him apart inside. 

He couldn’t just completely drop his entire life to move back home in the hopes that the girl he liked might actually like him back, that would be insane. Regardless of the fact that his job made him miserable and his apartment was large and lonely, it would be absolutely irresponsible. 

Sighing in resignation, he finished his task, returning the broom to the closet and then joining his parents by the front door where they were finishing a conversation with the mayor, before they locked the building up and everyone finally headed home. 

  
  


~~~

The week crawled by, driving Ben absolutely mad with anticipation of seeing Rey again. Each work email he read, which used to be how he coped with being around his parents, just drove him to seriously consider throwing his laptop out the window. He was practically crawling out of his skin by the time he was meant to leave the house to pick Rey up Friday afternoon.

They had agreed to head over to the Community Center together, and then get dinner after the rehearsal. Ben just hoped that his eagerness to bask in her aura wasn’t completely obvious as his father so frequently liked to mention this past week.

Upon entering the auditorium, Ben noticed that Rey had been hard at work on set pieces. The whole backdrop on stage was set up to look like a town, with Santa and his reindeer flying happily over all of the little houses.

“Wow, Rey! Did you do all of this?”

“Well, the kids at school helped paint the back drop before Christmas vacation started, and I had some help from the highschool theater kids looking to get in their community service hours. So, really, it was a group effort.” She looked embarrassed and proud at the same time.

“It looks fantastic!” Ben was enthusiastic with his praise.

“I just hope the kids are ready. I always worry about them once the audience shows up, it can be so scary for them.” She sat down in one of the seats towards the front of the room, waiting for the children to arrive.

“Were you scared your first time?” He asked curiously.

“Terrified! I clammed up, couldn’t squeak out a note. Then I saw Papa Obi and the nerves flew away. I stared right at him the entire time, watching him mouth the words along with me. He was always so good at supporting me like that.” He could hear the tightness in her voice and wasn’t sure if he saw tears welling in her eyes, or if it was just the bright stage lighting illuminating the area.

“You really loved him, didn’t you?”

“I really did. He’s the only family I ever remember having. God, I miss him so much. Especially at this time of year.” She cleared her throat, looking away from him to sort herself out.

“I can only imagine. I know he cherished every moment you spent together. Before you came, he always seemed a little sad, kind of lonely. But to see him with you, well, you wouldn’t have known he’d ever experienced a single bad thing in his entire life. It was night and day how carefree and happy he was,” Ben said, thinking back on his childhood neighbor.

Rey sobbed a laugh, wiping her eyes and smiling at him. “You think so?”

“I know so.” He reached out and took her hand, using it to pull her into an awkward hug as they were both sitting sideways in the theater seats.

“Thank you, Ben,” she mumbled into his shoulder.

They stayed cuddled like this for several moments, taking comfort in one another, before the sound of the door opening heralded the arrival of the first few kids.

Rey hurried to fix her appearance before turning and greeting her performers. Rey and Ben both spoke with parents and kids alike as they waited for everyone to arrive. At one point a young black man excitedly pulled Rey into his arms and hugged her tightly, pulling a laugh from her brilliantly smiling face, causing a flare of jealousy to rip through Ben’s chest. He stared on annoyed until Poe Dameron himself walked in with a little redheaded boy and hugged Rey as well, before turning and kissing the man who had just incited Ben’s internal chaos.

Rey seemed to notice him puzzling the situation out and took mercy on him. “I know it’s been awhile, but you remember Poe, right Ben?” He nodded. “Well, this is Finn, my best friend and Poe’s husband.” He smiled politely, shaking the man’s hand firmly. “And this,” Rey lifted the redheaded bundle of excitement, “is BB, my favorite little nephew in the whole world! Their son.” She tickled the boy while introducing him.

Ben reached out to shake his hand as well, “It’s a pleasure to meet you BB.” 

The child took his hand and looked proud at being addressed like an adult. “Please to meet you too, sir,” he said in the most adult sounding voice he could manage. The adults around them all laughed at this precocious child.

“Yup, most definitely a Dameron,” Ben said laughingly.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean Solo?!” Poe cried indignantly.

“It means that your son has inherited your flare for the dramatics,” he responded smugly.

Finn laughed loudly, slapping Ben on the shoulder, “Man, do you have him pegged.”

Poe pouted at the two of them. “Well, I was going to say that it’s good to see you again, Ben, but that would be a lie.”

“Poe!” Finn called sharply, moving his eyes from the man to where BB was snuggled in Rey’s arms, indicating that he should watch how he treated others in front of their son. 

Ben’s attention turned to Rey in that moment, taking in how she was sweetly speaking to the little boy, looking into his eyes before cuddling him close in a tight hug. He couldn’t keep his thoughts from wandering to her cuddling a different child, one with almost black hair and bright hazel eyes, before shaking himself out of it and reigning in his imagination. They’d just reunited, they wouldn’t be having kids, he’s going home in a week.

Rey looked around, noting that everyone had arrived, so setting BB down she clapped her hands loudly to get everyone’s attention. “Thank you everyone for being here. I’m so glad you could all make it out. We just want to go through our program tonight with a small audience so the kids can get a feel for seeing actual people in the seats for once.” Everyone laughed. Ben was once again impressed with how well she commanded a room. “If I could have all the adults find a seat please, and all the kids take their spots on the risers, we’ll go ahead and get started.”

Everyone started shuffling around, Ben found a seat next to Poe and Finn, and watched as Rey spoke with the kids, helping them find their spots and letting them know how things were going to go. Once everyone was settled, she introduced her performers before settling herself behind the piano. 

They sang through several Christmas classics, some funny, some hauntingly beautiful coming from the angelic voices of this children’s choir. He was honestly very impressed by this whole group; they’d clearly worked very hard on both the songs and their showmanship. He was officially convinced that if Rey wanted to rule the world, she could accomplish it with only kind words and a smile, and it would only take a few hours.

The whole show concluded with a stunning performance of Silent Night that had several parents dabbing at their eyes. As the last note rang out, the entire audience shot to their feet and cheered. The kids all laughing and giving each other high fives at the reaction.

Ben glanced over to where Rey stood up from the piano, beaming with pride at her students. She moved back to center stage where she thanked everyone for coming and congratulated the kids. Once she reminded everyone of what time to be back tomorrow, she dismissed the group, getting a hug from each child as they ran off to join their parents.

“You’re unreal, Rey Kenobi,” Ben said, walking up to her on the stage.

“What do you mean by that?”

“You managed to wrangle twenty hyperactive eight to ten year olds, teach them to sing, and be perfect performers while you’re distracted by the piano. You have accomplished the impossible.”

She laughed, “It was really nothing, they’re all very good kids.”

“I’m sure that’s part of it, but it takes the right kind of person to bring out that kind of behavior.” She blushed, pushing hair away from her face.

A throat clearing behind them brought their attention to Finn, Poe, and BB who had joined them on stage. “You guys wanna come to dinner with us? BB’s requesting Red Robin,” Poe asked, smirking at the two of them.

Ben was just about to agree when Rey cut in, “Actually, we already had dinner plans. Maybe we can all go out together after the show tomorrow?” Ben was shocked, he thought for sure that Rey would rather join her friends than eat alone with him.

Poe and Finn exchanged a look, turning back to them as Finn said, “Ok, we’ll plan on dinner tomorrow after the show, Little Man’s choice again.”

“Sounds great!” Rey smiled, turning to address Ben, “You up for dinner tomorrow? I wouldn’t want to disrupt any plans you have.” 

“No, yeah, that works fine.” He tried not to let his smile grow too big at her asking him to join them.

“Great, tomorrow then!” Poe clapped his hands loudly. “Feel free to invite your parents too, Ben. BB loves them!”

They all waved and bid their goodbyes. Rey double checked everything was shut off and locked up, and the two of them headed off to dinner.


End file.
